rtilized ova were microinjected with plasmids containing SV40 early region nes and a metallothionein fusion gene. The transgenic mice developed veral lesions including a progressive glomerulosclerosis. This constitutes e only known system which a modification of a genome is responsible for a ogressive glomerulosclerosing process. The kidneys will be examined by ght and electron microscopy in a serial fashion beginning from birth to proximately three months.